vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Aethelnian Army
The Royal Aethelnian Army is the land forces element of the military of Aethelnia. It is often abbreviated as RAEA. The army's unofficial motto is: "If nothing else works, a total pig-headed unwillingness to look facts in the face will see us through" In the other official languages of the kingdom, the army is known as: Armee de Terre Royale de l'Etelnie (Phenixian), Koenigliches Heer Aethelniens (Gardlian), Ejercito Real de Tierra de Atelnia (Hibernian). 'History' The RAEA was reformed in 301-305, after the Aroz Pharos military junta wrecked it. Since then, the civil government has sought to professionalize the army by improving the quality of it's officer corps, abolishing military draft and the introduction of a professional army, and lately by admitting women to serve in the army. 'Symbols' 'Music' The Army March can be heard here Youtube format. The March of the Major General can be heard here A popular tune in the grand ol' army. The Commander-in-Chief can be heard here Youtube format. 'Standards' Senior officers with the rank of major or above, have green, and gold-trimmed, rank standards. Regiments have both a regimental colour i.e. a flag of a single colour, usually the colour of the uniform facings (collar/lapels and cuffs) of the regiment, often trimmed and with the insignia in the centre, and a king's colour, i.e. a version of the national flag, trimmed with gold fabric, and with obverse the arms of the realm, and reverse the regiment's insignia placed in the centre. Woven onto the colours are battle honours. Because of their importance to the regiment, prior to a new stand of colours being presented, they are consecrated. All rank standards and infantry colours are shaped like banners i.e. square-shaped. All cavalry colours are triangle-shaped, with the exception of dragoons; a guidon for cuirassiers, with a half-round end bisected by a ‘dart’ shape cutout; a square flag for dragoons, which pays homage to their origins as mounted infantry; and a classic swallow-tailed design for the light cavalry. Each batallion in the army has it's own, green pennon, gold-trimmed, with the batallion number in the centre. 'General staff' The commander-in-chief of the RAEA is currently His Grace Anthony Cecil Mahogany Melchett, Duke of Wooster. Supreme command rests with the head of state, King WILLIAM XVII. 'Structure' The army was about 135,000 troops (50,000 officers and 86,000 soldiers) at the beginning of 301 when compulsory military service was still in effect. Currently, the Aethelnian Army is a fully professionalized force (size ca. 90,000). In case of war or state of siege, an additional force of 80,000 Volunteer Militia comes under the Ministry of Defence command. In 301-305 the army undertook a major restructuring; augmenting its capabilities and expanding its strength. At the end of 305 the army is divided in 6 (size 15,000) divisions, each division existing of 5 regiments (size 3,000) and each regiment having 6 (size 500) battalions. Of the regiments, one per division have the Guards (elite troop)designation, either cavalry or infantry. * 1st Mechanized Infantry Division "NorthWest" ** His Royal Aethelnian Majesty's Own Life Grenadier Guards Rgt 11 ** Royal Aethelnian Grenadiers Rgt 12 ** Royal Gardlies Rgt 14 ** Royal Battenburger Rgt 15 ** Royal Rosenburger Rgt 17 ** Royal Northern Hunters and Riffles Rgt 19 * 5th Armored Division "NorthEast" ** His Royal Aethelnian Majesty's Own Life Saint Nazaire Cuirassier Guards Rgt 51 ** Hussars of the Duc de Lemon Rgt 52 ** Royal Chaudfontaine Rgt 53 ** Royal Rochefoucault Rgt 54 ** Royal Aethelnian Lancers Rgt 55 ** Royal Evian Rgt 59 * 7th Mechanized Infantry Division "SouthWest" ** His Royal Aethelnian Majesty's Own Life Fussiliers Rgt ** Royal Mowbray Rgt ** Royal Erskine Rgt ** Royal Wildiarde Rgt ** Duke of Urquahart Rgt ** Duke of Waxforte Rgt * 11th Armored Division "SouthEast" ** His Royal Aethelnian Majesty's Own Sidonia Hussar Guards Rgt 110 ** Royal Garganta Borderers Rgt ** ** ** ** * 23th Specialized Division "Centre" ** His Majesty's Own Life Avalon Guards Rgt 231 ** Royal Merlinburgher Garrison Rgt ** ** ** ** * 69th Air Mobile Division "Capital" ** Royal Saint Thomas Guards Rgt 691 ** Royal Aethelnian Air Mobile Brigade 692 ** ** ** ** Category:Aethelnia Category:Military